


Not Pretty Enough

by Settiai



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Fanvids, Juvenilia, Video, Video Format: WMV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-13
Updated: 2002-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Fanvid] After being dead for three months, anyone would have some questions about themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Pretty Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time, fic/vid awards were a thing:

**Title:** Not Pretty Enough  
**Music:** "Not Pretty Enough," by Kasey Chambers  
**Duration:** 3:18  


**Links:** [5.42mb zipped .wmv](http://www.settiai.com/songvids/pretty.zip) (Right-Click, Save As)


End file.
